


Ice Skating

by the_space_princess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_princess/pseuds/the_space_princess
Summary: The LAST fic I have to migrate over here to AO3!! Again, I just haven't had motivation to do it before now. Originally posted on tumblr under lukesorangebeanie! OG Note: Another LATE entry into @sonsetcurve ‘s 12 Days of JatP Christmas! This is day 2 - ice skating! It’s set in an AU-verse that some of us from the 18+ discord are role playing… if you know, you know. :p but it’s an alive!bois AU. This is super Juke centric, though! ALSO tagging the Julie to my Luke @rhyming-fellowship !! 🧡🧡Here we go!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Ice Skating

Julie had dragged him out to the ice rink because he had mentioned that he’d never been. She’d gotten this look in her eyes, like she was about to change his life, and all he could feel was a bit of panic. Because it was an ice rink, and the skates were sharp, and he hadn’t even learned to roller skate. He’d been too into learning guitar and making music…

It wasn’t that he couldn’t be athletic - if he had wanted to, he probably could have played some kind of sport, but it had never appealed to him. He was only able to lift weights in gym class because carrying around Alex’s drums and other equipment on gigs meant they all had to have a little bit of muscle.

This was Julie, though, and he would do anything for her, and when she’d declared that she wanted to go ice skating together, there was no way he was gonna look at that adorable, smiling face of hers and say no. So there they were, almost a week later, standing in line to rent pairs of skates. He was fidgeting nervously with his own fingers, until he felt her hand grab one of his, giving it a squeeze.

“You’re gonna be fine! It’s fun, I promise! And I won’t leave your side,” she told him.

He inhaled, and then exhaled, giving her a nod. He was afraid to speak, because then he might word vomit all his nervousness everywhere, which was so not like him at all. He was supposed to be confident and take charge! Once they had paid and gotten their skates, she led him over to a bench where they took their shoes off to put their skates on. Then she was up, standing in front of him with her hands held out. “Come on, Luke! What is it you’re always saying to me? You got this!” she said, giving him a grin.

He gave her a short glare, then inhaled and took her hands, lifting up to stand on the skates. She squeezed his hands as he took a second to adjust his balance. “Seriously? This seems super dangerous…” he said, eyeing all the people who were already out on the rink.

“It’s not! It’s fun! Come on, I just want to skate around the rink a couple laps with you,” she said, leading him over to the open doorway. He could feel the chill coming from the ice, and he wished he’d grabbed his beanie, but he hadn’t been thinking about a cold head when he’d prepped to come here. “Just do what I do. You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, okay,” he told her, trying to summon his confident smile to give to her, but he was sure it didn’t come off that way. Even so, he followed her out onto the ice, one hand holding hers, and the other clinging to the wall. He wasn’t the only one doing so, but it still made him feel a bit ridiculous. Julie, on the other hand, was up and skating kinda like a pro. “I’m jealous of your skills, Jules.”

She laughed, tugging his hand. “Come on! Don’t tell me after jumping around on stages, you can’t handle a little ice…”

“Are you trying to challenge me?” he asked her.

“If it will get you off that wall, then yes, I am,” she replied, giving him a smirk.

He stared at her a moment, and then he removed his hand from the wall, his arms going out to help him stay upright as he tried to move his feet like she was doing. “Jules…”

“You’ve got it!” she exclaimed, moving away a bit and beckoning to him. “Come on!”

He sighed, but shifted to stand up a bit straighter, sliding his feet one at a time to try and catch up to her. “I’m gonna fall…!”

“You’re not! You’re doing great,” she told him, grabbing his outstretched hand and squeezing it. “Think you can go a little faster?”

“No… maybe,” he replied, but he clung to her hand like a lifeline and followed her as she sped up minimally. After a couple of moments, he started to feel more comfortable, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

Julie was giddy as she led him around the bend in the rink. “Look at you! I told you that you can do it!” she said, beaming at him.

“Yeah, well… anything for you, Jules. Remember?” he told her.

“I know. But hey, if you keep doing this well, we could come and do this more often! Just the two of us,” she said, and he could see a sparkle in her eyes as she said. He was too busy giving her the heart eyes, he didn’t see the wall come up on his right side, and he ran into it with an ‘oof’. “Oh my god! Luke! Are you okay?”

He was down on his ass, the ice cold and making him shiver. “I think… ow! That smarts…” She was giggling, even though she was trying to hide it, and he groaned, tugging his hand from hers and covering his face. “Julie!” he whined.

That just made her giggle harder, but she reached out her hands to help him get up - it was not easy, and he almost knocked her down in the process, but they were both laughing by the end of it. “I’ve barely skated and I’m out of breath!” he said.

“Yeah, well… okay… okay, one more lap! Then we can go,” she told him.

“Two more,” he countered, and he saw how surprised she was by that, but he just took her hand. “We barely got one lap in… so two more…”

“Okay,” she replied, tugging his hand and leading him back into the throng of people that were circling the rink.


End file.
